yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Golden Apple Family Reunion
A Golden Apple Family Reunion is the eighteenth episode of the tenth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather were very excited about the Apple Family Reunion. Golden Apple wanted to make it the best this year. Yuna and her friends gave her some helping hooves. So, They're doing their best to make the Apple Family Reunion the most wonderful of all. One day at Breakfast/Getting ready for the Apple Family Reunion One breakfast morning, Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather were excited about the Apple Family Reunion. They told each other about the excitement of this year's reunion. Soon, The Apple Family get everything ready. Then, Apple Feather took a map, compass and GPS to hand out invitations to the whole Apple Family across Equestria. Looking at the Apple Family Album/Bucking some apples That night, Granny Smith shows her great-grand-foals the Apple Family Album about ages ago on the Apple Family tradition. She even showed each of them their first time of the Apple Family Reunion. It was the most memorable time of their lives. The next morning, Applejack, Big MacIntosh and Golden Apple are out bucking some apples for the apple feast. Later, Each of their own baskets are full and ready for the apple feast. Getting help from Yuna and the others/The Apple Family Reunion has begun Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Jules and Verne Brown, Vanellope von Schweetz and Scrappy-Doo gave the Apple Cousins some helping hooves for the Apple Family Reunion. Golden Apple mentions that the Cragsters, Manny and his Herd were like an apple family to her. Just then, The entire Apple Family arrived along with the Oranges and the Pie Family. Games to play/Crafts and Activities Applejack set up some games for the young foals to play. Meanwhile, Yuna and the others were enjoying the party. They liked bobbing for apples, twin racing, scavenger hunting and galloping racing. Then, Golden Apple came up with a plan to make this the best Apple Family Reunion ever. Carrying on Golden Apple's plan/Best Reunion Ever Later that day, Yuna and her friends had to carry on Golden Apple's plan. They prepared for the magic entertainment, Golden Apple surprised everypony with one of Princess Yuna greatest spells. The episode ends with a picture of the whole family being taken. That night, Yuna wrote the fourth Journal about this year's Apple Family Reunion. During the credits, The Apple Cousins looked at their baby tapes as each of them were shown. Trivia * Songs and Scores # Transcript *A Golden Apple Family Reunion (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225